


Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Chapter 1-Coffin Caper)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Uncharted 1: Drake's Fortune AU) [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: After unearthing the remains of Francis Drake's coffin and his diary out at sea, treasure hunter Nathan Drake and his new journalist partner in Elena Fisher fight off modern pirates and begin the quest for "El Dorado." Little do they know another prominent treasure hunter is on their trail...
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Uncharted 1: Drake's Fortune AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933189
Comments: 2





	Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Chapter 1-Coffin Caper)

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! PS, its my birthday. Yes it's late but its never too late for wishes, right?  
> Anyway, we're finally really getting back on track with my writing outside of my edits! Stay tuned!
> 
> Update on January 5th, 2021-Hopefully I can get back to this third novel along with finishing Finding Ubar sooner or later. 
> 
> BTW let me be clear (I am so sorry for being late on this disclaimer): ANY AND ALL CREDIT for most of the dialogue in this passage goes to Naughty Dog, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Nolan North (Nathan's voice actor), Richard McGonagle (Sully's voice actor), and Emily Rose (Elena's voice actress). Yes I realize that this chapter is kinda meh considering there's more or less no changes to the opening of Drake's Fortune. But please give it a read regardless; if nothing else, scroll down towards the end. Just do it.
> 
> Update on 1/15/2021-Minor edits, in particular some certain jokes/quips plus obvious grammar edits.

**A day earlier; On a boat off the southern coast of Panama…**

**“** I'm here off the coast of Panama, where we've just recovered what we believe to be the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake, who was buried at sea over four hundred years ago,” journalist Elena Fisher said through her camera as she filmed her new colleague in treasure hunter Nathan Drake beginning the task of opening the coffin with a crowbar. 

“Are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor’s remains like that?” she asked with concern.

“You make it sound so dirty. Besides, I thought you didn’t believe me,” Nate chuckled as he walked around, continuing to pry the coffin open.

“Well, I did do my research. And apparently, Francis Drake didn’t have any children,” Elena insisted, still not believing Nate’s theory of having descendants and him being one of Francis’ descendants.

“Well, history can be wrong you know. For example, you can’t defile an empty coffin…” Nate replied, finally opening up the coffin.

“What the hell?” Elena gasped as Nate found a lockbox inside and opened it, finding a journal from Francis.

“Hahaha, you devil!” Nate laughed, flipping through Francis’ journal.

“What is it? C’mon, hold it up…” Elena insisted before Nate blocked her camera with his hand.

“No, no, no. No way. The deal was for a coffin, that’s it,” Nate replied to a confused Elena.

“Wait a minute, if my show hadn't funded this expedition, you wouldn't have-,” Elena huffed angrily before Nate interrupted her.

“Hey, hey…you got your story lady,” Nate replied hastily.

“Look, Mr. Drake. You signed a contract. I have a right to see everything that…” Elena ranted as Nate chuckled.

Suddenly, Nate caught a glimpse of boats in the distance rushing towards them.

“Whoa whoa…could you hold that thought?” Nate gestured to Elena as he walked over and grabbed his walkie talkie.

“Sully? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up,” Nate radioed as Elena then ran over to him.

“Okay, okay. What’s going on?” Elena said nervously.

“Uh…pirates,” Nate chuckled awkwardly.

“Pirates?” Elena replied with a sarcastic smile. 

“Yeah, the modern kind. They don’t take prisoners…at least not male prisoners,” Nate said as he grabbed a small case with 2 P9MM pistols.

“Wait, what are you talking about…” she asked nervously before seeing the boats in the distance race closer to them.

"Let's just say they like to B.A.G their female prisoners. Chloe and Marissa could tell you all too well," Nate sighed. 

“What? B A G? Bag them? What's that supposed to mean? And who are Marissa and Chloe?… sh-shouldn’t we call the authorities or something?” she continued worryingly. 

“Never mind, I've said too much! That’d be a great idea, but we don’t exactly have a permit to be here,” Nate chuckled.

“What?” Elena asked.

“Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail, we should probably handle this ourselves,” Nate replied as he reloaded one of the pistols.

“Wh-what’s worse?” Elena replied.

“You obviously haven't been in a Panamanian jail. Do you know how to use one of these?” Nate gestured before giving the first gun to her.

“Yeah. It’s like a camera…you just, you point and shoot, right?” Elena trembled.

“Good girl. Here we go,” Nate said before running forward with Elena gasping in fear about the upcoming encounter.

Not even a minute later did the first two speedboats with two pirates each onboard rush up to the left side of the boat.

“How the hell did they find us out here?” Elena asked.

“Ah, these guys have been tailing me for weeks. Thought I’d lost ‘em,” Nate replied as he shot the two pirates on the first boat before the second boat came sweeping in.

“So, what’d you do to piss them off?” Elena continued.

“Uh, it's kind of a long story,” Nate replied with a chuckle.

“These guys don’t like you much, do they?” Elena said.

“Less talking, more shooting!” Nate insisted as he took out the duo on the second speedboat.

“Hurry up, Sully,” Nate said to himself as the next speedboat came sweeping around with its next two pirates jumping off and into the water to climb aboard, one on each end.

“They’re climbing aboard!” Elena yelled before Nate took care of the duo.

But yet another speedboat swept around and again, the next pirate duo jumped into the water to climb onboard, this time both on the left side, and Nate as usual eliminated the duo.

It wasn’t long before the next two speedboats showed up, this time sweeping to the right and now, three pirates from the first of these next two speedboats jumped off and onto the ship. Nate eliminated the first two pirates as usual with pistol shots then went in for a three-punch knockout to the last pirate.

“C’mon Sully, where are you?” Nate sighed as the second boat swept in.

But unlike the previous pirate boats, this one was better equipped than its counterparts.

“Oh my God! Drake, that one’s got some type of rocket launcher!” Elena yelled as the speedboat shot a grenade followed by MG rounds towards the duo while sweeping around, catching the boat on fire while Nate and Elena ducked for cover behind the crates.

“Whoa. Ok, that’s not good…” Nate sighed as suddenly, he saw a seaplane coming down to low altitude around them and the waters.

“What’s that?" Elena asked, hearing the plane.

“Whoo! All right Sully!” he yelled, knowing it was his friend Sully coming to their rescue.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m getting my security deposit back,” Elena sighed.

“Cavalry’s here!” Nate yelled as Sully prepared for a second sweep.

“Oh, thank God!” Elena replied in relief as Sully then swept back around and hit the boat with the turbulence of his seaplane, sinking the speedboat but not before the boat began to really explode.

“Oh no,” Elena sighed.

“Ah, dammit!” Nate yelled, knowing they needed to get off the blazing boat.

“Whole ship’s gonna blow! We gotta jump!” Nate continued as they prepared to jump.

“Yeah…oh wait!” Elena yelled as she hastily ran back to grab her camera.

“What are you doing? Come on!” Nate asked in frustration.

“Okay, okay!" she yelled, grabbing her camera and following Nate.

“Go!” Nate yelled!

“All right!” Elena replied as the duo both jumped off the boat with it exploding and sinking into the sea behind them.

Not even two minutes later did they come upon the seaplane parked on the ocean as out of the left side door to the duo came Nate’s veteran gray-haired and mustached partner in crime, Victor “Sully” Sullivan.

“Heh! I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?” Sully laughed while sporting his trademark cigar in his mouth.

“I had everything under control until they blew up the boat!” Nate claimed as Sully chuckled before putting the ladder down for the duo to climb aboard the plane.

“You alright?” Nate asked Elena as she came up swimming behind him holding her camera.

“Nothing that years of therapy won’t fix,” Elena sighed as she handed Sully the camera and climbed aboard.

“Well, if it isn’t the beautiful and talented Elena Fisher…” Sully smiled, trying to flirt with the up-and-coming reporter.

“Flattery will get you screen time,” Elena replied.

“Yeah, I’m more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Victor Sullivan," Sully continued as he took his cigar out of his mouth momentarily and kissed her hand before leading her to a seat.

“Oh…” Elena laughed.

“Oh, for Christ sakes…” Nate sighed as he climbed aboard, annoyed at Sully showing his habit of flirting with female companions.

“Whaddaya we get out of here before we attract any more attention?” Nate said as Sully flew them out of the area.

“Well?” Sully asked Nate, curious about what they had found.

“Little present from Sir Francis,” Nate replied with the diary in hand.

“So, you found the coffin?” Sully laughed in excitement as he then flipped through the diary.

“Wait a minute…is this what I think it is?” Sully then asked with excitement.

“Drake’s lost diary,” Nate revealed with a laugh.

“He faked his death, just like I said, Sully. He must’ve been onto something big,” Nate continued.

“Yeah, well let’s just keep that between us,” Sully said to Nate as Elena then turned around from her seat after being quiet the last few minutes looking at her footage.

“Thanks for the loan, Mr. Drake. I think I’ve earned a look at that diary when we land,” she smiled at Nate as she handed her 9mm back with Sully then giving Nate a suspicious look and him smiling it off. 

**30 minutes later; at shore somewhere in the Panamian-Pacific Ocean region.**

On a beach somewhere not far from the Panamian sea, Nate and Sully had landed the plane with Elena trying to contact her producers while the duo relaxed and went over the diary in a new boat.

“…so look, when Drake sailed into the Pacific, he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships, he took all their maps, their letters, their journals…and he recorded everything in this diary,” Nate explained, continuing his habit of ranting about history, this time with Francis’ diary.

“Uh-huh. So this...” Sully replied only to get cut off by Nate, still on about the diary.

“But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all of his charts and logbooks…including this one…and then swore his entire crew to silence,” Nate continued.

“Yeah, so this…” Sully again tried to reply, but Nate was still ranted on.

“Ya see, Drake discovered something on that voyage, Sully—something so secret, and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out,” Nate finally finished.

“All right, Nate, just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff, and cut to the chase, would ya?” Sully insisted, wanting to get to Drake’s secrets inside the diary.

“A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies,” Nate sighed as he flipped through the diary to something Sully would be interested in.

“Never had any complaints,” Sully replied with a smile.

“Okay then, I'll jump to the good part, just for you,” Nate said as he flipped to the page showing the treasure Francis was seeking.

Sully’s eyes lit up when he saw the map of the island labeled “El Dorado”.

“El Goddamn Dorado!” He smiled with a laugh.

“He was onto something big, all right,” Nate replied.

“Does it say anything else?” Sully asked.

“Oh, so now you’re interested huh?” Nate responded as he snatched the book from Sully.

“Yeah.” Sully beamed.

“Well, unfortunately, no… the last page was torn out,” Nate sighed as he flipped to the final page only to reveal it was missing.

“I’m telling you Sully…this is finally it.” Nate continued with confidence, even with the missing last page.

“Yeah…only, we got one little problem.” Sully sighed, pointing to Elena pacing back and forth on the bay outside the boat and still on the phone with her producer.

“Yes, that's what I said, it blew up. It sank.” Elena said, telling her producer their boat sunk.

“No, that’s why we have insurance right?” she replied.

“Oh. Oh no, the camera…the camera’s fine. Don’t worry about the camera. No…still as good as new.” She laughed, fiddling some more with her camera.

“Sully, the girl can hold her own! You shoulda seen her!” Nate said, trying to convince Sully to not ditch Elena.

“Fine, you go on out there and you tell her “We just found the Lost City of Gold!” Maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight!” Sully replied.

“Oh, come on…” Nate sighed.

“Nate, do you trust me?” Sully asked.

“More or less,” Nate replied.

“Good, ‘cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure unless we cut her loose right now,” Sully said firmly.

“You’re a real gentleman, Sully.” Nate sighed again.

“I know. It stinks. She’ll get over it. And besides, kid. Do you really wanna get another girl tied up? Chloe and Marissa both told me you have a habit of getting yourself in trouble and them a bit tied up. A little too tied up,” Sully said firmly before turning around to fire up the boat.

"Yeah...I guess so. But how would you...right," Nate sighed at his friend being right.

Nate and Sully had an unfortunate history of getting themselves but more notably their female companions in serious trouble during their treasure hunts. 

“No, I don't. I don't care if we're over budget. I mean…Do you realize this could be like…the biggest story of the year?” Elena insisted as she then looked at the duo with them smiling at her.

“Hi," she whispered before getting back to her call.

“I don't trust 'em, okay? That's why we need to move fast. So just get me the camera crew, and I promise you that…” she continued before the duo suddenly took off from her and the beach.

“Son of a bitch…HEY!” Elena sighed and then yelled as she gave chase to the end of the bay but without prevailing as she was left stranded.

“Should’ve seen that one coming. Ugh,” she sighed with a breath before hearing footsteps and then the cock of duel wield pistols behind her.

“Put your hands up where I can see ‘em, love,” hissed the English treasure hunter Lara Croft with her iconic Desert Eagles in her usual outfit consisting of her turquoise crop top, her light brown shorts, and her ankle-high brown hiking boots covering her as high socks. Her beautiful brunette face and short bob tied into a ponytail glistened in the tropical sunrise as she approached the reporter…

(Uncharted: Drake's Damsels-To be continued...) 


End file.
